


Left Alone

by zanthequeer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthequeer/pseuds/zanthequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve never called yourself a coward but at this point you know it wouldn’t be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

It’s not the way she say’s your name - like she actually needs you - when you try and leave that makes you stop in your tracks. It’s the look she gives you, the one that says what her voice couldn’t. The one that tells you everything you already knew before but never wanted to admit to yourself.

You’re in far too deep to walk away now - you both know it - but you still close your eyes and take a breath, opening them again to see her looking at you with that same look in her eyes, and hell if you don’t want to just go over there and run your hands through her hair and -

No.

You have a husband and a son - another son after Henry. Granted, Roland isn’t your biological son, but he still calls you mama - or on occasion, ‘Gina - and you can’t help but smile when he does. When his tiny hands reach out for yours, or when he curls up in your lap when you three watch a movie, and you almost cry because you wish you had that with Henry again.

So, you do the right thing and shake your head slowly at the blonde. She doesn’t say anything - or hell, even try and stop you - from leaving her house quietly through the front door. You lock the door behind you and slip into your car, trying to calm your heart that’s currently threatening to beat right out of your chest.

You know she needs you - you knew it all along. You know that and you still left her. You’ve never called yourself a coward but at this point you know it wouldn’t be a lie. And as you start up your car to drive home, you chance a look up and see her looking out the window, watching you drive off. It might just be the light but you think you see a tear roll down her cheek. Your suspicions are confirmed when she hastily wipes at her face with the back of her hand and steps away, the curtains swooshing closed behind her. So you do the only thing you can do - you start your car and drive back to your husband and son who think you went to visit Henry.


End file.
